Christmas Gift
by Chin Suginei
Summary: Gouenji is walking alone on the street, thinking of what to give the others as Christmas presents. When he suddenly meets Endou while coming out of the store. A really light romance Christmas special fic that I wrote. My first oneshot. Comment please?


It was Christmas Day. Even though they don't really celebrate Christmas in Japan, it's still a season of romance, the shops can also get really good business on this day, the streets at night are quite busy, too. _Today no one's home._ Walking on the street filled with brightness due to the neon signs the shops put up, the sharp cold air made Shuuya's cheeks hurt slightly, the breath he huffed out was a faint white, showing that the day was indeed, a bitterly cold. Nevertheless, he kept on walking without a real destination. _Father has work, Fuku-san also has something to do, and Yuuka is spending Christmas with a couple of friends..._ It's not like this kind of situation never happened before, but at that time he always went to spend the time with Mamoru and the others. This year everyone wants to spend Christmas with their families... this is also the reason why he's walking around randomly on the streets right now. He'd rather take a walk than stay at that empty house... "Onii-chan can spend a romantic Christmas with Endou-nii, right?" Remembering what Yuuka had cutely said before going out the door, Shuuya pulled his scarf higher, covering his nose, so that his face that was heating up wouldn't be seen. _Why should I spend Christmas alone with Endou... e-even though we're dating, that doesn't mean we have to celebrate every single holiday... … But it still feels kind of lonely... No, that's not right._ Shuuya slapped himself on the cheek. _Since I'm already outside, it's pointless to think about these kind of stuff now... ah, I should go pick out gifts... hm... Endou definitely wants something related to soccer... penguins for Kidou..._ Walking into the book store- couples with hearts floating everywhere around them made Shuuya frown slightly- he took a ball of yarn off a shelf. _It's kind of late to start knitting now, but if I hurry it should do the trick perhaps?_ Thinking of this, he placed the black and white yarn into the basket, chose a couple of other colors and checked out. _...Why do I have this feeling that everyone's staring at me... especially that woman who helped me check out had on this expecting expression on her face... uh, a guys buying yarn is so not strange..._

"Ah, Gouenji?" Just as he walked out of the store, Mamoru who was standing near by shouted, and ran over to him. "Huh? You're not celebrating with Yuuka-chan and the others this year?"

"Yeah, they all have their own plans today..." Shuuya forced out laughter, and countered. "What about you? I thought you originally said you're going to spend Christmas with your family?"

"About that..." Mamoru scratched his head, and made an awkward expression. "My mom suddenly said something like, 'I want to spend a romantic Christmas with your father some time, too, you know' and threw me out of the house..." _and then as I reached the door she said "Don't hestitate too much with Gouenji-kun!" ...Geez, I can take care of that kind of stuff on my own!_

"Aunty wants to spend the day with Uncle, huh..." Shuuya laughed silently. _That's nice..._ "What about you, Endou?"

"I don't know what I should do either..." _I got thrown out of the house so suddenly after all..._ "But, as long as I'm with Gouenji then that's okay."

"Huh! … I-Is that so..." He couldn't look Mamoru straight in the eye, so Shuuya jerked his head to one side. "Then, shall we go to the park? I don't really want to go home right now..."

"Sure, lets go!"

* * *

><p>"It's so cold..." He didn't even put on an extra coat before heading outside... sitting on the bench in the park, Shuuya rubbed his hands together, hoping that he'll get warmer this way. He couldn't believe that he actually made this kind of mistake, Yuuka will worry if he catches a cold.<p>

"Gouenji? Are you cold?" Hearing his quiet mutter, Mamoru grasped his hand. "It's freezing! Oh yeah, now that I think of it you're actually wearing very less clothes..." Actually he just simply pu ona jacket and went out! And winter is especially cold this year, of course it'll be freezing if someone only wears that outside. "Gouenji, move over here a little."

"?...What are you trying to- ?" In the next second, he found himself in Mamoru's tight embrace. "? Wait a second, Endou! L-let go... someone will see..." His voice became smaller. He should be struggling, but Mamoru's body temperature was so warm that he didn't feel like leaving... _Um... it's really warm..._

"Well, still cold?" Since he started high school his height has become taller than Shuuya, now as he hugged him it feels as if he's really petite... his chin resting on Shuuya's head, Mamoru smiled. "Gouenji became so small... it's been a long time since I last hugged you."

"...I don't want to be hugged by you."

"You're hurting my feelings by saying that, Gouenji..." Already quite used to his lover's difficulty, Mamoru's tone is anything but hurt. "I want to hug you every day..."

"Sh-shut up..." _Oh well... I'll forgive for today... _He buried his head into his chest with force as if for revenge- Mamoru's happiness is clearly shown on his face of course- _It's not so bad to let him feel happy some time..._

* * *

><p>"Gouenji, your really good at crafts..." Looking at the penguin pattern scarf Shuuya knitted for him, Yuuto snickered. <em>From a long time ago, every time he gives me something it's always handmade by himself...<em>

"...Stop laughing, Kidou." He took out the scarfs for the others... _Ah, this one's for Toramaru..._

"Gouenji!" Mamoru suddenly pounced onto him from behind, the stuff he was holding nearly fell onto the floor.

"Endou! How many times have I said not to scare me like that! -Uh... wh-what's wrong?" He wanted to really let Mamoru have it this time, but when Shuuya turned around and saw his expression, his anger meter immediately went down.

"Gouenji... where's my scarf?"

"Ah?" _How would I know where your scarf is?_

"Gouenji, aren't you giving out handmade scarves?" An upset expression on his face, Mamoru looked as if he was about to cry. "Why don't I have one..."

"...You already got it yesterday."

"Got what?"

"Your Christmas present." ..._Ah, don't tell me it was...?_

"So that's why you let me hug you yesterday without struggling?" Mamoru smiled again, as he remembered yesterday's scene. His expression turned 180 degrees. "So cute! My Gouenji is sooooooooooo cute!"

"...That's why I said you should just shut up..." ... Today he didn't wear a scarf, there was nothing to hide his face in.

* * *

><p>And the next day, there was still a soccer pattern scarf on Mamoru's table.<p> 


End file.
